robin is who
by YJROBIN
Summary: What if young justice team needed to protect dick grayson? and his younger brothers? from what and whom?
1. Chapter 1

MY FIRST STORY EVER! PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK AND SOME TIPS PLEASE

I IM NEW TO THIS SOOO PLEASE DONT BE MEAN!

I OWN NOTING!

Chapter 1

On a normal Friday afternoon the team was at the cave doing what any superheroes do on their time off. Megan was baking some cookies making sure they didn't go up in flames again. Conner was watching static TV again trying not to miss his favorite part. Kaldur was reading a book called THE WONDERS OF THE OCEAN. Wally and Artemis were fighting about who knows what and Robin was on the computer upgrading the system. Wally and Artemis yelling turn to pure screeches of anger "WHY DON'T YOU JUST ACT MATURE ALREADY AND BE QUIET!" yelled Artemis. "WHY DON'T YOU JUST ACT MATURE ALREADY AND BE QUIET! Wally says poorly mimicking Artemis. "WHY DON'T YOU SAY THAT TO YOUR SELF!" Wally shouts. Robin already tired of the yelling decides it's his turn to stop them before they kill one another. "Guy stop fighting and make out already." robin said with a smirk. Artemis and Wally turn to robin ready to attack him but Batman comes in just in time. "Everybody to the mission room RIGHT NOW." Artemis and Wally walk mumbling something while robin walks behind batman. "no fair he gets to hide behind the bat". As everybody walk to the mission room batman turn the screen on showing 4 pictures of 4 different boys. Robins eyes widen behind his glasses as he look at the pictures. "These are the children of billionaire Bruce Wayne." "so what do we care about a bunch of snobby rich kids" wally says. Robin glares at him. "They are in need in protection especially the oldest Richard Grayson." Batman says not trying to look at robin. "So you want us to protect them from whom." Conner said "That is classified information." "But if you want us to protect them shouldn't we know who wants to hurt them." Conner says. "classified information." Batman says as his eyes narrow. "the five of you are going to be living in Mr. Wayne's manor while he is away on important business " batman explains." the five of us ? whose not going?" questioned magen. "robin and I will be away on an important mission" batman answered. " the rest will be leaving tonight come now robin we must prepare." And with robin fallowed batman out the mountain. Once out they got into the BatMobil where robin processed to lash out. "what's going on! Why do I… I mean we need protection." Says the angerd bird. "classified information I can't tell you just accept it" batman says as his hands grip the wheel tighter. Robin seeing batman tense up decides not to question him anymore and spends the rest of the trip in silent rage.

MEANWHILE AT THE HALL OF JUSTICE

"ooo look at this picture of wally when he was being potty trained" flash aid while showing green lantern a picture of wally "awwww "

MEANWHILE AT THE MOUTAIN

"I feel like something embarrassing is happening" wally shutters "what" says Artemis . "never mind". Megan, Conner and Kaldur were looking over the pictures of the 4 boys. The first picture was of the oldest Richard Grayson "it says here he is 13 years old and goes to Gotham academy" says megan. "Sounds like a geek." Wally says. "yeah I feel like stuffing his head in a toilet" Artemis says while looking over the picture. They then turn to the next photo of the second oldest boy. "It says here his name is Jason Todd age 10 years" Kaldur says "Bruce Wayne found him living on the streets of crime ally. " he looks cool even if he's 10" Artemis say. The next photo is of the 3rd oldest Timothy Drake age 8 years. The youngest of them all a boy looking a lot like Bruce Wayne Damien Wayne age 5 years. "it says here he is the bioloigical son of bruce Wanye" says wally. "he looks so cute!' megan squraleked. "ok tteam lets go get ready to leave." Say Kaldur turning of the sceean. "it's going to be a busy day"


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note hey everyone thank for the tips and comments it very meant sooo much for me and for that you all get a virtual cookie. Sorry i didnt update anyways heres capter 2**

Chapter 2

Wayne Manor

Dick was in the kitchen with Alfred still a little mad at Bruce. He found it hard to keep his secret I.D from his own friends. But now that he can't do anything about it he'll just have to make sure his brothers behave while Bruce is away. He loved his little brothers but, when it was to take care of them he would have describe it like all hell braking loose.

"Now Master Dick please stop sulking and go help your brothers on their homework" said Alfred putting the chicken in the oven.

Dick walks to the living room seeing Jason doing his homework and Damian playing with his new cat. He walks over to the table where Jason is doing his homework but, something was missing someone important. Just then he notices a muffed cry he looks under the table to see Tim tied up with a gag in his mouth.

"Oh my god Tim what happen!" Dick said pulling Tim from under the table

He removes the ropes and the gag off only to see small bite marks on his arms and legs

"Jason Peter Todd you in so much trouble!" Dick yelled as he turns around but only to see that Jason and Damian gone. He then gives a sigh knowing that it will be almost impossible to find them. He picks Tim up and takes him to go wash the cuts Tim still sobbing tells dick how the bite marks were from Damian and Jason was the one who tied him.

"It's ok Tim we'll get them back later ok." Dick said with comforting voice. He got a simple nod while he hugged Tim. He wondered why they even bulled Tim. Even Bruce Wayne the world's greatest detective didn't know why. Now he had even more stress to take care of his brothers to hide the fact that's he's Robin and, now someone or something want him and his brothers. Yeah that's the stress a 13 year old is supposed to have.

"Totally not feeling the aster"

**Meanwhile at the cave**

"Damien Wayne, Jason Todd, Timothy Drake, and Richard Grayson" Megan said while she pack her things. She repeated the names making sure she knew them all. She hoped that she'll make friends with the Wayne brothers. She also hope that Wally was wrong and that the Wayne kids were not "spoiled brats" as Wally would say.

"Hey Green cheeks you ready to go" Wally said

"Yea" said Megan sounding like she had something on her mind.

"hey something one your mind" Wally said a little concerned

"Huh.. oh will I was wondering if Bruce's Wayne's sons are spoiled and mean." Said Megan

Wally looked at her then thought about what if they are very nice or no no from what heard they are rich and spoiled.

"You know Megan I very don't know but, we always can't be sure that their nice."

Kaldur comes in the room "Has everybody pack their things in the bio ship"

Wally and Megan both nod and with that they walk to the bioship.

**ON THE BIOSHIP**

"Wally i think you should try to be friends with Dick" Artemis says

Everybody then looks at her a little suprised.

"What... i just think you should i go to school with him he doesn't have that many friends"

"That is the most stupidness idea you ever had why would i even be friends with a..." Wally then cut of by kaldur and megans disappointed stare. Wally then gives in to the stare

"Fine but he says ONE rude comment about me i'm going to give EVERYBODY a hard time"

With that they land on the lawn of the Wayne Manor.

"Get ready to deal with spoiled brats" wally says

**HAHAHAHA now u must wait dont worry updating wont take so long now i know it short but... you what i like making them short for some reason will hope u like it please review..**


	3. Chapter 3

**READ ON**

My plan are going to work it just...those freckin kids

no worries i'll take care of them...

**Wayne Manor **

"Get ready to deal with some spoiled brats" Wally said. Earning him a hit upside his head as the team walk up to the door of the Wayne Manor. The team look at each other not sure if they should knock or to head back to the bioship. When they are about to knock a old man maybe in his 60's opens the door.

"you must be the 'heros' here to protect the young masters."

Everybody just looks at the old man and nods slowly.

"I see well come in now you wouldn't want to get sick cause of the night's air"

As the team look at each once more they enter the manor. The first thing they SMELL is chicken it fills the manor and they could just sit there and maybe eat the air. Then they see the manor.

"Its Huge!" Artemis and Wally both say mouth hanging open and with wide eyes.

"Yes it is"

They hear a voice from behind them a kid kinda short, hair black and kinda messy, but his EYES the most bluest eyes that can make the ocean envy them. He had a smile on his face like he knew something they didn't.

"Hello I'm Dick Grayon" Dick said

The first to recover was kaldur "We are the people who are supposed to protect you."

They all introduced themselves to him when a bucket of paint falls on Dick a second later. The team get in their fight stance but then they see 3 kids running down the stairs.

"Did you see that damian he didn't suspect a...thing" Jason says but stop when he sees the team. "Will it looks like a bunch of superhero freaks invaded our home" Jason says with a smirk on his face.

"Jason what did i tell you about being nice when we have company" Dick says trying to wipe the paint off his shirt. He then goes to jason and picks him up.

"Hey let me goooooooo i'm going to tell bruce when he comes back." Jason yells

While Dick and Jason are having a "chat" the team is then standing arkwardly with the two other kids. Megan was the first to talk to the kids she knelts down to a knee to face both of them with a kind smile.

"Hi I'm Miss Martian whats your name"

"Um...I'm Tim and this..." but Tim is cut off when Jason is seen yelling down the stairs and out the the door

"You can't make meeeeeeeeeeeeeeee"

Seconds later the team sees Dick running after Jason out the door.

"Megan" Conner whispers "Did you put the ship in Camouflage mode."

With that the team run out the door the first thing they see is Jason running around the lawn with Dick on his Trail but then...

CRASH!

Jason hits his head on the bioship right after that Dick hits his head on the bioship

"oh no" Wally says

"oooh my boyish good looks" Jason says

"shut...up... ow" Dick said satnding up and picking up Jason

"When Bruce comes home imma say that the brusied is from you"

Wally then comes up to him "Hey are you okay"

"Yea i'll live" dick says rubbing his head

Jason then jumpes out of Dick's arms " you are terrible protecting us you manage to hurt us with this thing!" he says pointing on the now visible bioship.

Wally then glares "hey your the one running out like a idiot"

"Hey don't call him a idiot!" Dick then says to Wally's face.

"Hey we said were here to protect you not do whatever you say" Wally then says back in Dick's face

"Ladies ladies their is no need to fight about me" Jason then says with a grin almost like he's enjoying this.

Wally and Dick then glare at each other and they all walk inside. After Dick manage to put Jason in his room he goes back to the living area where everybody is.

"God wally can be difficult sometimes"

**I see what u see a story with help from my sister hahahaha**

**now i know it's short but maybe the next one will be good **

**oh Yea i'll maybe put a hint on whos our villian in the next chapter because i love u all **


End file.
